


How Far We've Come

by The_Cards_Youre_Delta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, First Time Saying "I love you", Fluff, Hint of Angst, M/M, Murdoc is trying really hard ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cards_Youre_Delta/pseuds/The_Cards_Youre_Delta
Summary: Watching horror movies with 2D makes Murdoc look back on their relationship.





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I got on my tumblr  
> Anon requested:  
> "hey are you still looking for 2doc requests? cuz i would love to see some fluff. maybe they watch a movie and someone gets scared?"
> 
> Hit me up and request fics!  
> http://thecardsyouredelta.tumblr.com

"Y'know this is a bit boring, can watch something else."

 

"Fuck you."

He hated the way Stu phrased it, the non confrontational offer- what he really meant was "Is this too scary for you?" But he didn't say that. He didn't think the movie was boring at all- Stu loved horror movies and was clearly loving every second of it. No, Murdoc was getting jumpy every time there was a sudden movement on screen and he was being considerate.

Which really made everything worse, honestly. He found himself wishing the singer was being a dick about it, teasing him or laughing at the way Murdoc clutched the pillow in his lap when the characters nearly opened the ominous closet door. If Stu could only be rude. Then he'd have an excuse- he'd get up and storm off, flip him the bird and call him an arsehole for good measure.

But no, he wasn't that lucky. 2D was a considerate in all the most infuriating ways and he wasn't even allowed to get mad at him without feeling guilty. Every few minutes he'd be asked if he wanted to watch something else with a new, feigned nonchalance.

Murdoc pretended not to be relieved when 2D scooted even closer on the couch and wrapped a comforting arm around him, pulling him toward his scrawny chest with gentle but insistent pressure. For once the darkness of the living room seemed like a blessing as he squeezed his eyes shut and leant into 2D without fear of being caught. Stu realized what he was doing anyway, the bastard, and gave a firm squeeze, “forcing” Murdoc to press  
his face into 2D’s neck as he was all but scooped up into the other man's lap.

He would have felt humiliated if he wasn't distracted by overwhelming relief. He could barely hear the movie now over 2D’s breathing- he suspected this was because the singer had covertly turned the volume down when he'd been distracted and was angrily grateful when Stu tapped him on the shoulder, whispering “the movie’s over, Muds.”

He untangled himself from clinging to his singer in the embarrassingly koala-like position he'd been in, clearing his throat. “Mmm. Film was a bit shit, don't you think?”

Stu grinned. “Yeah! I mean, the whole ‘monster that gets power off of your fear’ thing is so cheesy. Dunno why they thought that was scary.”

Murdoc laughed. He did think it was scary, that detail had actually contributed to his fear the most, but this was their after-horror movie ritual: 2D would dissect all the details of the film, rationalizing why they weren't scary at all (all for Murdoc’s benefit, of course) and then they'd laugh at how “terrible” the movie was and watch something calming or funny to get Murdoc's mind off of it.

“So… wanna rewatch bake off series six?”

He laughed. “I guess I'll sit through it if you like.” 

This was how they worked. It was compromise in their own way, Murdoc would let 2D watch his horror movies and allow himself to be nearly smothered by his affection from time to time, and in return Stu would be subtle about making sure his bassist was ok and would humor his childish need to never admit anything he saw as a shortcoming by talking in circles and pretending he was doing things for his own benefit rather than Murdoc’s. 

Affection was shown in small, sneaky ways, not that it felt any less genuine. Murdoc would pick up 2D’s favorite snacks when he was out shopping and then say that he'd just grabbed them by coincidence. 2D would suggest watching cooking shows that Murdoc would never admit to watching because he knew the bassist liked them. It was far from perfect, but for the time being it was good enough.

After several episodes Murdoc had finally calmed down a bit, laying with his singer in a manner which leaned more toward cuddling than gripping onto him for dear life- not that he'd admit to doing either. Idle conversation helped.

“I always ‘ate this episode.” Stuart sighed

“Why’s that?”

“Cause Mat wins star baker but then he ‘as to leave next episode. ‘S just… sad.”

“Oh I dunno, he's not that great.”

“He's funny though. The rest of the show isn't as good without ‘im.”

“Mmm.” He yawned, it had gotten late and without fear to keep him up he was getting tired fast. “I'm...gonna hit the hay. G’night, Tusspot.”

“Wait.” A hand shot up to gently grab his wrist. “Sleep with me? You know how cold it gets in my room when I'm alone.”

He smiled and nodded, waking toward ‘2D’s room’. This was just another one of their rituals. He and 2D had been sharing a room for a little under a month now, but still every night he'd be asked to join his singer as if it was a favor to the taller man. Sometimes he wished he wasn't like this. Sometimes he wished he could love Stuart with the same openness Stuart had always had with him.

I'll get there. He reminded himself. I'm getting there. He corrected as he pulled on pajama pants that he kept in the dresser along with his and 2D’s clothes. It was a small sign of domesticiy, but it reminded them of how far they'd both come. Stu was smiling too as he looked at their clothes folded side by side.

“Sap.” Murdoc teased.

2D blushed. “Sorry… ‘S just nice. Being like this.”

He slid himself under the covers, pulling 2D along with him. “Come’ere, Faceache. I know you're just itching to leech all the warmth offa me, you fucking salamander.”

He was met with a face full of electric blue hair as his singer snuggled into him, he laughed and readjusted their positioning to something a little more favorable. 2D laying his head just under his right shoulder with his arms wrapped around Murdoc's neck in a tight embrace, Murdoc's right arm tentatively draped over 2D’s waist.

Giving him a slight squeeze he mused about how far they'd come. Gentleness didn't come easy to Murdoc, he was raised with his father’s belief that sensitivity was weakness and weakness was a punishable offense. It wasn't easy for him to admit romantic feelings for anyone, let alone another man. To stay in the same bed with someone without the presence of sex. But fuck, he could deal with shame and self hatred ingrained in him from childhood if it meant being loved like this.

“Muds?”

“Yeah?”

“Are- are you alright? You've been frozen still for a little bit…” his voice was quiet with concern.

“Yeah I was just thinkin’.”

“Oh- is it ‘cause of the movie?” 

He shook his head, he didn't have it in him to get pissed about one of his weaknesses being talked about openly. “You know I love you, right?”

2D went still. “I-I love you too.” Murdoc looked down at him, at the shocked expression on his face. It hadn't even occurred to him but they'd never said it before now. A moment later he was wrapped in 2D’s skinny but surprisingly strong arms, he hugged him back.

He had a ways to go, but still, they'd come far.


End file.
